


axiom

by victume



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume
Summary: в каждой из вселенных она была той, на ком бьякуран был сдвинут.
Relationships: Byakuran/fem!Sawada Tsunayoshi, Бьякуран/fem!Савада Тсунаеши
Kudos: 5





	axiom

**Author's Note:**

> атеншн! это лапслок

он помнил тысячи ее версий. тысячи ее личностей, кардинально разных и до жути похожих одновременно. помнил ее тёплые, нежные руки с тонкими длинными пальцами и вечными детскими разноцветными браслетами на хрупких запястьях. помнил ее ледяные, грубые от мозолей руки, испещрённые мелкими шрамами, которые она обычно скрывала под чёрными замшевыми перчатками.

помнил ее наивной, чрезвычайно решительной и готовой на все ради семьи и друзей четырнадцатилетней девчонкой. помнил ее жестокой, безжалостной и беспринципной женщиной, что держала мафию в своих тонких руках, как будто в тисках. помнил ее прекрасной меланхоличной девушкой, что никогда не вылезала из объемных свитеров и так и не смогла обрести настоящих друзей.

помнил ее в стольких мирах, что иногда становилось невыносимо.

любил ее в стольких мирах, что иногда становилось жутко.

ненавидел ее в стольких мирах, что иногда становилось больно.

она везде была разной: от улыбки до мимолетных жестов и манеры речи. она везде была одинакова: от карих пронзающих глаз до таланта убеждения и способности влюблять его в себя в любой из вселенных.

в одних мирах она шла против него со всем своим упрямством и невозможной силой, со всем своим величием (пусть и не всегда признанным). в других мирах она ластилась к нему кошкой, прогибалась под каждым прикосновением изящно и играючи, улыбалась так, как никому другому на свете.

в одних мирах он стрелял ей в лоб, глядя в чужие решительные глаза (не отводящие никогда взгляда), сжигал ее заживо, вспарывал нежную светлую кожу, будто оболочку сочного фрукта, убивал тысячи и тысячи раз. в других мирах он целовал ее со всей нежностью, которую мог собрать внутри себя, протягивал руку помощи, был рядом до самого конца, приручая, как она приручала его.

в одних мирах она отрывала голыми руками его белоснежные крылья, не оставляя и шанса на победу, протыкала насквозь грудную клетку своим огненным кулаком, уничтожала его х-баннером или методично подрывала все его дела и безразлично отдавала приказ на зачистку. в других мирах она ласково прикасалась к его рукам, прижималась к его груди во сне, доверяла свою жизнь и жизнь своих друзей, волновалась за него так, как никогда — за себя.

контрасты и баланс.

в каждой из вселенных она всегда была и оставалась небом, самой гармонией и сплошным противоречием в одном флаконе.

в каждой из вселенных она была той, на ком бьякуран был сдвинут.

той, чьё внимание он беспрестанно завоёвывал — неважно, каким путём. в одном мире он резал глотки ее хранителей, в другом мире дарил белоснежные орхидеи, лилии, хризантемы, розы — возможно, даже все сразу. в одной вселенной он упивался ее жгучей, непреклонной ненавистью, в другой — беззаветной искренней любовью. лишь бы она не была безразлична, лишь бы ее взгляд не соскальзывал безэмоционально с его высокой фигуры. он был зависим, чертовски зависим, и похоже, с самого рождения.

кем бы он не был, кем бы не становился, кем бы не хотел стать, любая его жизнь была переплетена с ее — намертво, толстыми канатами, перевязывая все суставы так, чтобы ни двинуться, так, чтобы навечно кожа к коже.

он знал это. чувствовал каждый раз, существовал в тысячах, миллионах, миллиардах миров, и в каждом из них смирялся. с тем, что тсунаеши — это его аксиома, его незыблемая судьба, как сильно бы не отличались параллели времени и пространства. как сильно бы не отличалась она сама.

иногда ему было невыносимо от того, что она не знает об этом всем — не знает о своей исключительности для него, не знает о его зависимости, о его одержимости. сомневается, не может преодолеть неуверенность или не хочет перестать быть безразличной (но всегда сдаётся, потому что бьякуран умеет добиваться своего).

иногда ему было страшно, что она узнает. каким-либо образом, даже самым невероятным. узнает и не поймёт, отринет эту аксиому, эту незыблемую судьбу: просто ли знать о том, что где-то в параллельных мирах ненавидишь любимого человека до того, чтобы желать его мучительной смерти. или наоборот — любишь злейшего врага настолько, что готова отдать за него жизнь и даже немного больше. просто ли знать, что убивала тысячи и тысячи раз того, без которого не представляешь жизни. что доверчиво целовала тысячи и тысячи раз того, кого так хочешь стереть с лица земли.

не просто. совсем не просто. бьякуран знает.

но такова его природа: жить в миллиардах различных реальностей. такова его сущность, которую он принял с самого начала. а тсунаеши — лишь человек, пусть и безмерно выдающийся. поэтому все идёт как идёт. 

он мягко обнимает её при встрече в одной вселенной; в параллельной — кидает в лоб блеснувший острым лезвием нож, подвернувшийся под руку первым (неважно, что тсунаеши в итоге уворачивается и отвечает парой выстрелов из любимого пистолета). у него в голове мешанина из дикой привязанности, безумной одержимости, готовности стелиться по земле у чужих разбитых коленей, а также вспороть чужую глотку без малейшего сожаления, до последнего вздоха глядя в чарующие (ужасно злые) карие глаза.

если бы дьявол существовал, бьякуран продал бы ему душу за возможность быть с тсунаеши каждую секунду — в вечной войне или вечной любви.  
авторы бульварных романов и понятия не имеют, как действительно близки любовь и ненависть — бьякуран знаком с ними лучше всех. они выедают ему мозг и сердце ежечасно, мучительно и неумолимо, но он не променял бы их — не променял бы тсунаеши — ни на что на этом проклятом свете.  
он разделил бы с ней вечность; если бы его бесконечные личности в бесконечном числе вселенных уже не ощущались как вечная жизнь.

тсунаеши никогда его не поймёт, но ей не нужно. тсунаеши останется с ним в любом из миров, и это факт.  
растерзанным телом подле него, выстрелившего себе в висок — потому что без неё не живут; счастливой улыбкой и влюблёнными до самого конца глазами — потому что он тоже её навсегда.  
неважно, как.

тсунаеши — его аксиома, даже если не знает об этом; и он — её, даже если добиваться этого приходится кровью.


End file.
